Protejam Este Grávido!
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Deidara: Sasori no danna... eu estou grávido! Dá-lhe Sasori nos próximos meses, hein... YAOI, MPreg, Humor, Fluffy, UA, OOC, rat M por causa da linguagem e conteúdo!
1. Sasori, você vai ser papai!

Diclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! Mas bem que a Akatsuki podia, né... T-T

O.b.s.: Essa fic é uma MPreg (Male Pregnant)! Ou seja, um homem ficará grávido nessa fic. Se não gostou da idéia, dê meia-volta, não perca seu tempo mandando reviews má criadas!!! Ò.ó

O.b.s.2: Minha 1ª MPreg! E minha 1ª Fluffy! Preparem-se para toneladas e toneladas de açúcar, mel e piadas infames de duplo sentido! E, também, é a 1ª fic que eu tenho previsão de capítulos.

Gênero: YAOI /MPreg/Humor/Fluffy/UA/OOC (isso tem mais gênero que o próprio FF Net! O.o)  
Shippers: SasoDei (principal), KakuHidan, ItaTobi, PainKon, KisaZet  
Previsão de capítulos: 5 capítulos  
_Capítulo 1:__ Sasori, você vai ser papai!  
__Capítulo 2:__ Explicações e 1º ao 3º meses  
__Capítulo 3:__ 4º ao 6º meses  
__Capítulo 4:__ 7º mês ao nascimento  
__Capítulo 5:__ Epílogo_  
Descrição: "Sasori no danna... eu estou grávido!" Dá-lhe Sasori nos próximos meses, hein...

**Protejam Esse Grávido!**

**Capítulo 1: Sasori, você vai ser papai!**

_Aquele estado_...

Deidara torcia as mãos. Como falaria isso para Sasori? Quer dizer, havia acabado de voltar daquela missão idiota com Tobi, e ainda por cima voltara _naquele estado_! E o pior de tudo não era _aquele estado_, e sim o _estado_ em si. Que **homem**, em sua _meia_-masculinidade - óbvio, estava dormindo com outro homem, vocês não queriam que fosse uma masculinidade _inteira_, né? - fica _naquele estado_??? Não era possível que aquilo estava acontecendo... mas estava! Estava, e estava também fazendo-o ter vertigens. Vomitar. No meio do caminho, ele abrira o berreiro e fez com que Tobi fosse na vila mais próxima buscar doce-de-leite para ele, enquanto o chorão ficava soluçando debaixo de uma árvore abraçado ao seu passarinho de argila macia, Alberto. Antes que perguntem, não, isso não é a atitude de um Akatsuki, mas ele não conseguiu _segurar_, simples assim!

Respirou fundo. Não podia continuar ali parado, torcendo as mãos. Até porque, seus dedos começavam a ficar com cãimbras. Essa frase está certa? Ai Deus, melhor ele entrar logo antes que comece a chorar por causa disso.

Bateu à porta, ouviu um abafado "entre".

- S-Sasori no danna? - chamou, abrindo a porta e fechando-a rapidamente.

O ruivo estava deitado no sofá de dois lugares, lendo um livro calmamente. Pobre coitado, não sabe o que está por vir...

- Sim, Deidara. - respondeu, virando mais uma página.

- Sasori no danna?

- Fale, Deidara.

- Sasori no danna!

- O que você quer, Deidara?

- SASORI NO DANNA!!! - começava a se descontrolar de novo.

- Eu estou te ouvindo, Deidara. - falou o Suna, entre dentes.

- NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ!

Aquele grito assustou o tinteteiro, que olhou o companheiro. Este tinha os olhos azuis marejados.

- SE ESTIVESSE ME OUVINDO, TIRARIA OS OLHOS DESSA PORRA DE LIVRO E ME _ESCUTARIA, ATENTAMENTE_!!! E AINDA FOI GROSSO COMIGO! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM, HEIN?! PORQUE?!

O ruivo subiu uma das sobrancelhas ao olhar para aquilo. Deidara parara de gritar, mas agora estava com o rosto marcado por lágrimas, seu nariz escorria e seu queixo tremia. Havia tirado a bandana e estava com os cabelos soltos, sem a franja para a frente e, por causa do pequeniníssimo escândalo que dera, agora estava parcialmente descabelado. Vestia uma túnica e calças brancas e bastante largas, além das pantufas beges de passarinho. A cena seria cômica, se não fosse tão trágica. Pensando bem... A cena é cômica justamente por ser tão trágica!

- Deidara?

- snif! Sim, snif!, Sasori no danna? - respondeu, enxugando o nariz em um lenço que catou dos bolsos da túnica.

- O que o Tobi fez com você?

- N-nada, Sasori no d-danna... - abaixou a cabeça. Começou a soluçar novamente.

- Deidara!

- S-sim, Sasori no danna!

- Pare de chorar!

- S-sim, Sasori no danna...

- (suspiro) Venha cá, Deidara... - sentou-se e deu espaço ao loiro para sentar-se. Esticou o braço e apanhou o passarinho Alberto na estante do quarto, cômodo que os dois dividiam. Entregou-lhe o passarinho, que foi esmagado entre os braços e o peito do dono. Sasori amava, sim, Deidara, mas às vezes o amor dava um trabalho... principalmente quando o amado se portava como criança. - O que aconteceu dessa vez? Não pode culpar o Hidan, Alberto ainda está com a cabeça no lugar.

- É que... eu...

- Você...?

- Eu... - suspirou, abafando a voz no passarinho - euefstougrffidho.

- Que?

- euefstougrffidho!

- Tira a boca do passarinho (Uepa!) e fala pra fora, Deidara!

- Sasori no danna... eu estou grávido!

Silêncio. Incômodo. Incompreensível.

- Hahaha, não gostei da piada, Deidara. Agora, me deixa voltar a ler que... - quando estava abrindo o livro, começou a ouvir soluços. Logo depois, o loiro abriu outro berreiro.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! O DANNA NÃO ACREDITOU EM MIIIIMMMM!!!!! POOOORRRRQUEEEEEE??????? BUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - lágrimas escorriam novamente pelo seu rosto.

- Deidara... acalme-se! - falou Sasori. Agora, o Iwa realmente conseguiu assustá-lo.

- M-mas! Sasori no dannaaaaa... Você n-não acre-creditou em m-miiiimm... - falou, com cara chorosa.

- Deidara, pára com... - peraí - Oh Céus.

Assimilemos. Deidara. Homem. Grávido. Sasori. Amante. Que diabos...?

- COMO!? Quando? Por quê? Onde??? Quem??? - perguntou Sasori. Era uma idiotice acreditar naquilo, mas, no fundo, o ruivo sabia que era verdade.

- Bom... - começou Deidara, enumerando tudo (sim, ele parou de chorar) - "Como", eu não sei, quero descobrir. "Quando", deve ter sido há três semanas atrás, que foi quando eu fui pra missão e a última vez que transamos. O "porquê" acho que se encaixa no "como", então também quero descobrir. E "quem", óbvio, você, já que não durmo com mais ninguém a quase dois anos! - terminou tudo abrindo um graaaande sorriso - Mas hein, Sasori no danna! Eu não te traí nenhuma vezinha! Não sou o melhor amante do mundo? Não sou?! Diz que siiim!

Sasori estava em uma vertigem muito violenta para responder à pergunta de Deidara.

Como um homem poderia estar grávido?

Como _Deidara_ poderia estar grávido?

Não fizeram nenhum tratamento (se é que tal existe)!

Muito menos algum jutsu maluco!

E, além do mais, _por que_ logo Deidara?

Porque não Hidan, Tobi, até mesmo aquela cópia do M.J. que se auto-denominava Orochimaru!

Estava comprovado: o Universo conspirava contra Akasuna no Sasori.

- Deidara... Você já avisou isso ao Pain...?

- Sim! Ele foi um dos primeiros a saber!

Sasori olhou para o loiro com uma cara incrédula. Que diabos "um dos primeiros"?! Ele era o pai da criança, devia ter sido _ele_ o primeiro a saber! E o que estava pensando!

- Peraí, ó, eu explico! - Deidara se ajeitou no sofá, ficando em cima das pernas e de frente para Sasori

_"Eu cheguei aqui passando mal, vomitando em tudo quanto é canto e aos prantos. Você provavelmente não soube porque os únicos que me viram naquele estado foram a Konan, o Pain, o médico da Akatsuki e o Tobi. O médico queria logo me dar uma coisa doida lá que ele mesmo que tinha criado, mas aí a Konan disse para me fazer uma tal de ultra-sonografia, que serve para ver dentro da barriga. O médico, mesmo de cara confusa, me levou pra fazer a tal, já que praticamente ninguém no mundo além do Pain consegue desobedecer a Konan."_

O loiro, que parecia fazer de propósito para aumentar a tonteira de Sasori, começou a falar ininterruptamente. Sasori, meio que em vão (já que conseguia pescar o grosso daquele falatório todo), ia escutando de boca aberta.

_"Aí, eu fui fazer, né. Pra isso eu tive que ficar só de cueca. No que, o médico espalhou na minha barriga um gel frio pra caralho, e começou a espalhar ela com uma paradinha que parecia aquele desodorante que você tem, de roll-on. Aí, ele foi apertando uns botõezinhos no teclado, e aparecia um monte de imagens na tela. Ah, sim, a máquina parece um computador. Daí, quando ele acabou, tava de boca aberta, tipo, 'ooohhh'. Aí, ele se virou pra gente e disse que, por incrível que parece, apareceu um útero com um bebê dentro de mim! O Tobi desmaiou na hora, o Pain foi vomitar no banheiro e a Konan ficou olhando pra mim com aquela cara séria. Aí, ela dispensou todo mundo, e me mandou vestir-me novamente. Enquanto eu me vestia, ia respondendo o que ela perguntava, já que, como disse antes, quase ninguém consegue desobedecê-la. Não te preocupa, não falei nada mais que o necessário, tipo: a última vez que fizemos e quando eu comecei a passar mal. Então, ela me mandou pra cá pra cima, eu tomei um banho (no quarto dela, só pra constar), me troquei e agora aqui estou, conversando contigo!"_

- Deidara...

Não agüentou, desmaiou. Não, não foi o Deidara, por mais que seja ele que estava no estado perfeito para isso. Foi Sasori, era muita informação de uma vez para ele.

- Sasori no danna? - chamou. - Danna? Sasori? SASORI?! SASORIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! - começou a gritar, sacudindo o Suna - SASORI NO DANNAAAA!!!! BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!! SASORI NO DANNAAAAA!!!!!

- Deidara?! - gritaram lá de fora.

Como a criatura do outro lado da porta não recebeu nenhuma resposta além dos gritos desesperados de Deidara chamando por Sasori, arrombou a porta. A "criatura" era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hidan, com o resto da Akatsuki atrás.

- Deidara! Pára de sacudir o Sasori assim! - disse Kakuzo, tentando ser razoável.

Deidara parou.

- M-mas... o Sasori no danna desmaiou de repente, e...! E..! E...! ELE MORREU!!! HIDAAAAANNNNNN!!!!! EU ACHO QUE O SASORI MORREEEEEEUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - começou a chorar copiosamente de novo.

Cara, como o Word da autora ainda não se afogou???

- Deidara. - do meio daqueles marmanjos, surgiu a voz calma de Konan.

- S-sim, Konan? snif!

- Sasori não morreu.

- S-sim...

Ela se aproximou e ajudou Deidara a levantar-se. Depois, virou-se para o ruivo e... deu-lhe uma bica bem nas costelas.

- SASORI NO DANNA!!! ESTÁS A RESPIRAR!!! BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

- D-Deidara... - falou Hidan, aproximando-se, mas acabou virando barra de agarradinho para o Iwa.

- Caceteeeee... - gemeu Sasori, segurando as costelas e contorcendo-se - Konan, sua...!

- Por favor, Sasori, não deixe Deidara nervoso _nesse estado_. Entendeu?

- S-sim senhora... - respondeu, ainda msageando as costelas.

- Bom. - amaciou a voz - Agora, Deidara, largue Hidan, Sasori já voltou a viver.

- Uhum... snif!

- E vocês - voltou a endurecer o tom - não tem nada o que ver aqui. Voltem a seus quartos.

Depois de todos os confusos se retirarem, ficou um silêncio incômodo entre o casal incomum.

- Sasori e--

O ruivo o puxou para um abraço apertado. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, aspirando o aroma doce do xampu de Deidara, e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Sasori.

Os dois foram para a cama e dormiram abraçados. Afinal, já passava de meia-noite de um dia de inverno e, se tivessem vizinhos, já teriam sido denunciados por perturba-los com seus gritos. E também, Sasori percebeu, Deidara parecia mais cansado que de costume _naquele estado_, apesar de ter competência o bastante para gritar a plenos pulmões.

* * *

O casal foram acordados antes do sol raiar por Hidan. 

- Hei, pombinhos. - chamou, recebendo dois olhares assassinos - Nem vem, fui mandado sob pena de morte até aqui! A Konan que mandou chamá-los até o Salão, ela inventou uma reunião para agora.

- Não precisamos nos trocar, né? - perguntou Deidara, analisando que o amigo estava ainda de pijamas.

- Não, ela disse que pode descer assim mesmo, desde que desçam.

- Tá... valeu.

- De nada.

Hidan se retirou, e Sasori levantou-se e colocou seu robe vermelho.

- Anda, Deidara. - ordenou, batendo de leve em seu pé.

O loiro levantou-se devagar, penteou preguiçosamente os cabelos com os dedos (o cabelo dele era bom ao ponto de ficarem mais ou menos arrumado ao fazer isso. O da autora, apesar de liso, não fica no lugr nem a pau). Levantou e entrelaçou sua mão na de Sasori, a fim de se apoiar nele para não cair no caminho, já que seus olhos teimavam em fechar.

Chegaram no Salão e todos já estavam lá. Todos ainda com as roupas de dormir e com mais cara de sono possível. Os dois se sentaram nos lugares restantes no sofá de quatro lugares perto da lareira. A única de pé ali era Konan, que até Pain estava jogado numa poltrona, dormindo a sono solto.

- Acorde. - ordenou a mulher ao namorado, passando a mão direita de leve em seus cabelos.

- Ah, sim. - respondeu Pain, endireitando-se.

- Bom. - começou, em voz alta, o que fez alguns contorcerem o rosto - Agora vou explicar o porquê de Deidara estar _nesse estado_.

* * *

**N/a:** Weh! \o/ Consegui! FINALMENTE!!! 

Ita: Como assim "finalmente"? Você fez isso ontem de noite! (é chutado)

Cale-se... ¬¬

Bom, povim, o 1º cap não tá láááá essas coisas, mas no 2º melhora! Juro!

Ah sim, parabéns para as "crianças" adoradoras de yaoi, principalmente SasoDei! xDDDD

Bye, meus amores!

REVIEWS, HEIN! SENÃO NÃO CONTINUO!!!

Brincadeira, vou continuar sim...

MAS AINDA QUERO AS REVIEWS!!!

BYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! LOL

Suzana AKL


	2. Explicações e 1º ao 3º Meses

Diclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei! E KakuHi pertence à Double Side. (nee-chan)! xDDD

O.b.s.: Essa fic é uma MPreg (Male Pregnant)! Ou seja, um homem ficará grávido nessa fic. Se não gostou da idéia, dê meia-volta, não perca seu tempo mandando reviews má criadas!!! Ò.ó

O.b.s.2: Minha 1ª MPreg! E minha 1ª Fluffy! Preparem-se para toneladas e toneladas de açúcar, mel e piadas infames de duplo sentido! E, também, é a 1ª fic que eu tenho previsão de capítulos.

Gênero: YAOI /MPreg/Humor/Fluffy/UA/OOC (isso tem mais gênero que o próprio FF Net! O.o)  
Shippers: SasoDei (principal), KakuHidan, ItaTobi, PainKon, KisaZet  
Previsão de capítulos: 5 capítulos  
_Capítulo 1:__ Sasori, você vai ser papai!  
__Capítulo 2:__ Explicações e 1º ao 3º Meses  
__Capítulo 3:__ 4º ao 6º Meses  
__Capítulo 4:__ 7º Mês ao Nascimento  
__Capítulo 5:__ Epílogo_  
Descrição: "Sasori no danna... eu estou grávido!" Dá-lhe Sasori nos próximos meses, hein...

**Protejam Esse Grávido!**

**Capítulo 2: Explicações e 1º ao 3º Meses**

_- Bom. - começou, em voz alta, o que fez alguns contorcerem o rosto - Agora vou explicar o porquê de Deidara estar _nesse estado

Conseguiu que todos despertassem. Só se ouvia o som das respirações. Até Pain estava acordado e atento.

- Deidara está grávido. De Sasori.

Silêncio.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE??????????? - gritaram todos, menos o casal em questão, Tobi e Pain.

- Mas... mas... como?! - perguntou Hidan.

- Vou lhes explicar já, mas antes, quero que me prometam... Não, vou lhes dar uma ordem. Quero que protejam esse grávido! - apontou para Deidara - Quem não seguir isso, será reduzido a cãozinho do Orochimaru. Entendido? - acabou, lançando um olhar assassino aos integrantes.

- S-sim senhora... - falaram todos se encolhendo em seus lugares.

- Agora, será que dava para falar o _porquê_ de eu estar assim!? - gitou o grávido em questão.

- Claro, Deidara. Você está grávido por conta de um jutsu que eu mesma criei, e escolhi justamente você e Sasori para serem minhas cobaias.

O casal levantou, olhando furiosamente para a mulher calma. Pain também se levantou, ficando ao lado de Konan. Os quatro ficaram ali, soltando faíscas por, pelo menos, uns cinco minutos. Por fim, Deidara suspirou, derrotado. Ninguém mesmo podia contra Konan. Por fim, perguntou:

- E então? Quais os efeitos desse jutsu?

- Bom, o principal, óbvio era você ficar grávido. Mas, esse jutsu pode ter vários efeitos. Não, vocês não são os primeiros em que eu testo isso. Já testei em várias espécies antes, e os efeitos colaterais sempre foram os mesmos.

- O mínimo? - Sasori.

- Ele ter estranhos desejos e atitudes nas horas mais impróprias, e instabilidade emocional. Uma hora ele poderá estar feliz da vida, na outra pode estar mais furioso que um touro espanhol.

- E o máximo?

- Morte.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

Como é?

Morte?

- O QUE?! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?! - todos se assustaram com o grito de Deidara - VOCÊ DEVERIA TER NOS CONSULTADO ANTES DE FAZER ALGO ASSIM, SUA...! - não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Deidara. - censurou Sasori, virando-se novamente para a mulher - Konan, por que nós?

- Porque - começou, olhando para cada um ali - eu confesso, estava espionando todos os casais aqui. E, um dia, há quatro semanas, eu ouvi uma conversa entre vocês dois.

Deidara corou, Sasori arregalou os olhos. Ambos prenderam a respiração.

_---Flashback---_

_- Sasori no danna... - chamou Deidara, sentando-se ao lado de Sasori naquele sofá e dando-lhe um selinho. havia acabado de tomar um banho, e estava com os cabelos molhados e o corpo quente por causa da água._

_- Sim, Deidara? - perguntou Sasori, dando um sorriso e passeando a mão por seus longos cabelos._

_- O que você acha de... - parou, mordendo o lábio inferior - ter um filho?_

_- O que? - perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Um filho, Sasori. Uma criança._

_- Deidara... somos homens._

_- Nunca ouviu falar de adoção?_

_- Ah, claro. - disse irônico - Nós, dois Akatsukis, vamos simplesmente para a porta de um orfanato e dizer que queremos adotar uma criança. Vamos ter uma recepção tããoo calorosa..._

_- Pára, Sasori! - estava quase chorando._

_- Deidara... - suspirou - Seja racional. Somos homens. Homens _não_ engravidam. Somos Akatsukis. Akatsukis são procurados por todo o mundo, nossa cabeça vale milhões. _Não_ podemos ter filhos._

_- Sasori no danna... - o loiro abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem livres._

_- Dei! - chamou o outro, enxugou as lágrimas do amante com as costas da mão - Eu te amo. Mesmo não podendo ter... filhos com você. Isso soou estranho, não é?_

_- Hn! - Deidara sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito de Sasori._

_---Fim do Flashback---_

Óbvio que Konan não contou isso para todos, naõ era louca de despertar o profundo rancor de Deidara e Sasori por ter revelado sua intimidade.

- Então, como vocês foram os únicos que manifestaram esse desejo, os escolhi.

- Ah... sim. - foi a punica coisa que conseguiram falar.

- O sol já raiou. Podem tomar caminho da roça e ir treinar. - todos levantaram-se e se dirigiram para a escada. Ah, Deidara, meu amor.

- Sim, Konan?

- Eu irei acompanhar seu treinamento. Não pegará muito pesado, e apartir de três meses parará por completo o treino, entendeu?

- Sim senhora.

* * *

**1º Mês** - Culinária, O Desastre

Estavam todos no ginásio de treinamento. Sasori ficava vigiando Deidara treinar seus golpes num saco de arei, sempre censurando-o quando pegava muito pesado. Uma hora, ele parou de repente, virou-se para Sasori e correu em disparada até ele. O único problema é que ele estava no meio de uma luta com Kakuzo.

- Deidara! - gritou Kakuzo.

- O que?!

- À esquerda! Não consigo parar o ataque agora!

- DEIDARA!!! - gritou Sasori, desperado.

O ruivo deu um giro de 180º para desviar das cordas de Kakuzo, e ainda teve que pular para o lado e puxar Deidara para que as cordas não batessem nele. Todos pararam para ver o que acontecia.

- Seu...! - começou, virando-se para o loiro.

- Desculpa, Sasori no danna... Hn! - arrependeu-se Deidara, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Céus... - sussurrou Sasori, passando as mãos no rosto e cabelos, cansado.

Ia fazer uma semana que a notícia foi dada a todos. Desde lá, o Iwa fazia coisas daquele tipo três ou mais vezes ao dia, pelo menos.

- O que quer agora, Dei? - perguntou, colocando as mão nos quadris e olhando para o loiro. Loiro que se atirou e segurou a gola do ruivo.

- Quero mousse de chocolate com calda de laranja e bolo de limão! - falou, decidido.

- O QUE??? - gritaram todos, que à essa altura estavam em volta do casal.

- Isso mesmo! Quero mousse de chocolate com calda de laranja e bolo de limão!

- DeiDei... - chamou o amigo Hidan, tentando ser racional, já que Sasori estava em estado de choque com aquele pedido. - Você tem alguma idéia de onde vai achar algum desses ingredientes?

- Hnnnn... - fez Deidara, segurando o choro - Mas eu quero... ham! snif! - agora começou a soluçar e fungar.

- Dei... - chamou Sasori - Não temos como achar isso por aqui. Não tem como--

- Na verdade, temos sim.

Konan e Pain estavam parados no alto da escadaria, olhando a cena.

- Temos? - perguntou Pain.

- Sim, fizemos compras ontem mesmo. Agora, quero que todos vocês vão fazer o que Deidara pediu.

- O QUE?! - começaram a protestar.

- Konan, seja razoável, nenhum deles sabe--

- CALEM-SE!!! - gritou a mulher, descendo até o grupo, com o homem atrás - Quero que todos estejam na cozinha, em cinco minutos preparando o que Deidara pediu. Inclusive você, Pain.

- O que?! Mas...! - parou de falar, ao receber um olhar assassino da namorada - Sim, senhora.

- Vão. Vamos, Deidara, vamos ver um pouco de TV. - chamou a mulher, passando o braço em volta da cintura do loiro e o encaminhando pela escada.

- Podemos ver a trilogia de Piratas do Caribe?!

- Claro.

Fecharam a porta do ginásio com um estrondo, deixando um grupo de oito homens com zero, nula habilidade culinária pensando com seus botões:

1: Como, capetas, se faz um mousse de chocolate?

2: Como, diabos, se faz uma calda de laranja?

3: Como, infernos, se faz um bolo de limão?

**°-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-°**

Logo, estavam os oito com olhar determinado na porta da cozinha, olhando para aquelas coisas que pareciam saídas de um filme de ficção científica. Sim, para eles era isso mesmo.

- Bom - disse Pain - Por onde começamos?

- Pela lógica - disse Itachi - melhor começarmos pelo bolo, já que ele vai ao forno e pode servir de base para colocarmos o mousse.

- Como se faz um bolo? - perguntou Sasori, assustado.

- O Tobi sabe! - disse o homem, levantando a mão. Ele estava sem máscara, e seus rosto era jovem, com cabelos médios negros e olhos castanho-avermelhados.

- COMO?! - gritaram.

- Ó, Tobi sabe de uma receita de bolo de baunilha, mas eu acho que é só substituir o limão pela baunilha, né?

- Qualquer coisa serve agora, Tobi... - falou Sasori, passando a mão nos cabelos novamente. Isso já estava se tornando hábito para ele.

- Presta atenção no Tobi!

_Bolo de Baunilha do Tobi!_

_1 tabuleiro untado e enfarinhado_

_3 xícaras (300 ml) de farinha de trigo_

_2 xícaras (300 ml) de açúcar_

_1 1/2 xícara (450 ml) de leite_

_200g de manteiga_

_4 ovos (separar as claras e as gemas)_

_1 colher de sopa de baunilha_

_1 colher de sopa de fermento em pó_

_Antes de tudo, você enfarinha o tabuleiro, para nã oter correria._

_Aí, você bate as 4 claras em nave, até ficarem bem durinhas._

_Bata os 200g de manteira até ficar bem clarinha. Junte as gemas restantes e bata até ficar clarinho também. Vai acrescentando a farinha, o açúcar e o leite aos poucos, intercalando. Acabado o açúcar, o leite e a farinha, coloca a baunilha e o fermento. Quando estiver tudo homogêneo, tira da batedeira e junte a clara em neve aos poucos, batendo com a colher de pau._

_Depois, é só colocar no forno por, mais ou menos, 40 min, ou até ficar seco, ou seja, sem massa crua._

(O.b.s.: Sim, essa _realmente_ existe, é o bolo de baunilha comum. Só não sei se substituir a baunilha por suco de limão funciona, nunca tentei. Se algum retardado lindo e maravilhoso aí quiser tentar, me avisa se ficou bom ou não, ok?)

E lá foram eles fazerem o bolo. Substituindo a baunilha por uma colher de suco de limão.

Nem a autora sabe como, mas eles tiveram a competência de passar a cozinha na farinha. Estava quase tudo branco, até os cabelos de Itachi.

- Pronto. - disse Sasori - E agora, Itachi? O que a porra da lógica te diz?

- Mousse... - todos viraram para Tobi.

- Tobi também sabe essa! - disse, com os olhos brilando de um jeito que assustou a todos. Estava óbvio que o moreno estava adorando dar uma de chefe de doces - Ó!

_Mousse de Chocolate do Tobi!_

_6 ovos_

_2 tabletes de chocolate meio-amargo (400g)_

_12 colheres de sopa de açúcar_

_2 colheres de chá de gelatinha em pó sem sabor_

_1 lata de creme de leite_

_Raspas de chocolate, pra ficar bonitinho!_

_Tu derrete o chocolate e o creme de leite em banho-maria (ou no microondas, mas Tobi prefere o banho-maria mesmo), e reserva._

_Bate as claras em neve, adiciona metade do açúcar até formar um suspiro firme. Reserva._

_Bata as gemas com o açúcar que restou até formar uma espuma clara e fofinha! Acrescente a gelatina dissolvida em um pouco menos que 1/2 xícara de água quente e bata bem._

_Junte o chocolate com aquela gemada que fez. Depois, adicione a mistura de chocolate com o suspiro mexendo suavemente, sem bater. Aí, é só colocar as raspinhas de chocolate por cima e levar para a geladeira por 4h!_

(O.b.s.: Outra receita que também existe. Só não sei se é uma boa não colocar na geladeira por 4h...)

- QUATRO HORAS?!! - gritou Sasori, tendo que ser segurado por Kisame e Zetsu para não avançar em Tobi.

- Não bate no Tobi!!! - implorou o dito, se escondendo atrás de Itachi.

- Acalme-se, Sasori. - pediu Hidan - Só não deixar na geladeira por tanto tempo.

Lá se foram eles fazer isso. Enquanto faziam, o bolo ficou pronto. Eles desinformaram (não é lá muito recomendável desinformar um bolo quente, já que corre o risco dele quebrar, mas é possível) numa travessa funda e jogaram o mousse por cima, com as raspas, pra ficar bonitinho! Levaram à geladeira.

- Preciso pedir, Tobi? - falou Kakuzo, sarcástico.

_Calda de Laranja do Tobi!_

_6 colheres de sopa de açúcar_

_3 colheres de sopa de suco de laranja_

_1 colher de sopa de raspas de laranja._

Misture em uma panela o açúcar com o suco de laranja. Leve ao fogo sem mexer por 2 min, ou até obter uma calda fina. Junte as raspas e retire do fogo. Aí, é só regar com a calda e fica bonitinho!

(O.b.s.: Preciso dizer? Já existe. Na verdade, nenhuma dessas receitas são minhas.)

Fizeram, na verdade, três vezes. Uma porque o Kisame espirrou em cima da calda, e Sasori deu um piti perguntando se ele queria que Deidara ficasse resfriado. Duas porque Hidan, espertamente, foi querer mexer a calda com a mão esquerda sendo destro, e acabou derramendo tudo. Da última vez, quem fez foi Itachi, que conseguiu fazer perfeitamente.

- Itachi-san é tãããooo perfeito! - disse Tobi, observando o moreno despejar a calda por cima do mousse que estava em cima do bolo. Levou novamente à geladeira.

- Bom, agora é melhor arrumarmos isso, certo? - disse Pain, olhando a zona de guerra que se tornara a cozinha.

Sim, eles tiveram a competência de enfarinhar e cobrir de chocolate e suco de laranja uma cozinha de 10m².

- Sim. - concordaram todos.

**°-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-1º-°**

Os oito adentraram a sala de estar, Sasori e Hidan carregando a travessa e uma colher. Deidara já estava vendo os erros de gravação do terceiro filme, quando virou-se e viu aquilo. A apresentação estava ótima, dava muita vontade de comer, o problema era combinação de sabores que estava contida ali...

- WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! - óbvio que Deidara não estava muito aí com a aparência.

O loiro pulou do sofá, arrancando a travessa e a colher das mãos dos homens, sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer. Comeu com tanta vontade que, dali a pouco, já havia comido um quarto e estava satisfeito.

- Ah... - suspirou, observando os Akatsukis, que olhavam estarrecidos para ele - O que foi?

- Aaaahh... - Sasori escorou as costas na parede e escorregou até o chão.

- Sasori no danna? - chamou Deidara - Está bem?

- Hei, Deidara! - chamou Hidan - Vai acabar com isso ou também podemos pegar um pouco?

- Podem, mas deixem um pouco para mim e Sasori!

- Valeeeeu!

- Deidara-senpai! - chamou Tobi, animado.

- Sim, Tobi?

- Foi o Tobi que deu as receitas! Você gostou?

- Está ótimo, Tobi!

- Viu, Itachi-san! Deidara-senpai gostou!

Todos experimentaram e... fizeram a pior cara possível.

- Deidara, como você conseguiu comer isso?! - perguntou Hidan, limpando a boca.

- Se não gostaram do que fizeram, deixem aí que eu como! Para mim está delicioso!

- Então essa gravidez acabou com o seu paladar! - Kakuzo, O Sem-Tato.

- snif! E-eu... M-meu paladar... A-ah! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

- Kakuzo, seu filho da puta! - xingou Konan, indo para perto de Deidara - Calma... Não acabou com seu paladar, você só está... Aberto a novos paladares!

- Sim! - apoiou Tobi.

- Você expandiu seu paladar! - Hidan.

- V-verdade?

- Sim!!! - os três fizeram coro.

- Céus... _"Calma, Sasori..." _- pensou o ruivo, passando as mãos no rosto e cabelos - _"Só faltam oito meses, mais ou menos... Ok, isso não serviu de porrra nenhuma para restaurar a minha calma..."_

* * *

**2º Mês** - Sonhos e Golpes no Meio da Madrugada, A Perturbação

Sasori acordou sendo chutado.

- Que d...!

Calou-se de novo por um tapa.

- Awn... - gemeu, afastando uma mão da cara e virando para o lado, para ficar de costas para Deidara. Mas, ao fazer isso, caiu da cama - ah...tum! Quê?

Sentou-se no chão, com a boca entreaberta e tentando acostumar-se à falta de claridade. Olhou para o rádio-relógio e constatou: Eram meia-noite. E barulhos estranhos vinham do quarto ao lado, o quarto de Hidan e Kakuzo.

- Ah, fala sério... eles são imortais, não insones... - gemeu, apoiando-se na cama e se levantou - Deidaraaa...

Suspirou, afastando o homem para o lado e voltando a se deitar.

**°-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-°**

Sasori acordou novamente, batendo os dentes e tremendo de frio. Abriu os olhas lentamente e viu que Deidara estava todo enrolado nos cobertores. Sim, ele teve a competência de puxar dois cobertores e deixar o pobre coitado do Sasori sem nada.

- Merda. - gemeu, tentando tirar pelo menos um cobertor dele. Deu um.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

Cinco puxões e nada do loiro soltar.

Estava começando a se irritar. Na sexta vez deu um puxão mais forte, o que fez Deidara rolar para a beirada da cama. Estava quase caindo, rolaaando...

- Ah! - Sasori quase gritou, se esticando para frente a tempo de segurar o amante para que não caísse. - Ufa...

Ajeitou-o e cobriu-se com o cobertor que conseguira. Recenbendo um chute logo em seguida.

- Céus... - olhou para o relógio. Uma e meia da manhã.

**°-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-°**

- Sasoriiii... - chamou Deidara, baixinho, sacudindo o ruivo.

- Que é, Deidara? - respondeu Sasori, virando-se e enxergando a silhueta sentada do amante contra o luar. logo depois, voltou-se para o despertador luminoso - São duas da manhã...

- Mas eu tive um sonho.

- E...?

- Eu quero te contar!

- Ah, Dei, amanhã tu me conta... - voltou a virar-se de costas, mas o loiro o virou de volta bruscamente.

- Sasori no danna!

- Que é?!

- Eu quero te contar meu sonho!

- Vai contar isso pro Hidan...!

- Mas o Hidan deve estar com o Kakuzo agora...

- Ah, então você vai perturbar _meu_ sono pra não perturbar o _love_ daqueles dois mortos-vivos?!

- Sim!

- Céus... - sussurrou, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. - Conte o seu sonho, Deidara.

- Pois bem, tudo começou quando eu tava lá no salão. Aí, apareceu a Konan e o Pain, e eu os chamei, mas eles me ignoraram! Daí, eu vim aqui pra cima e o Kisame e o Zetsu estavam de fraque e dançando valsa, com Tobi, Hidan e Kakuzo tocando, e Itachi dando uma daqueles maestros loucos, lelé da cuca, aí...

Sasori não escutou mais nada. Estava olhando para o rosto de Deidara, que falava sem parar. Falava. E Falava. Falava mais um pouco. Falava outra vez. E outra vez falava. Estava falando tanto.

-... e então, o que acha, Sasori no danna?! - perguntou Deidara, olhando ansiosamente para o ruivo - Sasori? - chamou mais uma vez. Olhou direito e viu que este estava no décimo quinto sono. Sentiu-se ofendido com isso. Tão ofendido que chegou perto e sussurrou: - _No sex for you for a week!_ - virou-se e cobriu-se novamente.

**°-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-2º-°**

De manhã, Sasori acordou com a maior olheira possível. Tateou ao seu lado, não encontrando nada.

- Dei? - tateou de novo, dessa vez de olhos abertos - Deidara?

Levantou-se e colocou seu roupão, dando de cara com o loiro saindo do banho. Deidara o olhou com a cara mais assassina que conseguia dar a ele, e começou a se vestir.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não ouviu meu sonho ontem!

Peraí, tempo para Sasori ligar o nome à pessoa. Sonho? Ontem? Ah, sim... Duas horas da manhã.

- Deidara, eram duas da manhã...

- Mesmo assim!

- Bom, ouço agora, e--

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

O ruivo deu um pulo para trás, de olhos arregalados. O que que ele fez dessa vez?!

- Dei, o q-- - foi calado por uma massa loira que se jogou em cima dele.

- V-você não gosta mais de m-mim?! N-não me a-ama mais?! POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, SASORIIIIIIIII????????? BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - sim, ele se esqueceu totalmento do _"No sex for you for a week"_ de ontem.

- Deidara! - Sasori o afastou de si, limpando suas lágrimas - Eu te amo. Tenha certeza disso. Agora, vá enxugar o rosto e--

- _DEIDARA!!!_ - gritou Hidan do outro lado da porta - _HOJE É DIA DE PANQUECA E MEL! VOU COMER A SUA SE NÃO DESCER RÁPIDO!_ - risos do outro lado.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! - gritou o loiro, ofendido, e saiu correndo.

- DEIDARA, SUA ANTA, PÁRA DE CORRER! - gritou Hidan, correndo atrás do amigo. Pela diminuição no ritmo dos passos, Sasori constatou que Hidan o alcançara e estava dando-lhe uma bronca.

E, bem, falando no Sasori... Ele fora deixado lá, parado, como uma das estátuas do amante. Deixou-se cair novamente na cama e puxou um travesseiro para debaixo da cabeça.

- Céus... - passou as mãos no rosto e cabelos - _"Só mais sete meses, Sasori..."_

* * *

**3º Mês**: Alberto, O Desaparecimento

Deidara havia parado de treinar fazia mais ou menos uma semana. Tobi e Itachi estavam fora, em missão, e o resto "treinando". Sim, "treinando" com aspas mesmo, pois: Sasori polindo as marionetes, Hidan rezando, Kakuzo fazendo sombra com as cordas, Kisame cuidando de seu peixinho dourado, Zetsu cuidando de sua horta, Pain fazendo absolutamente porra nenhuma e Konan se distraindo com suas colagens. Do nada, um grito de desespero:

- ALBERTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AH!

Sasori se assustou e jogou uma peça pro ar, que bateu em Hidan; que caiu em cima de Kakuzo; que derrubou o peixinho de Kisame com as cordas; que caiu na horta de Zetsu; que fez Zetsu virar a cabeça e bater em Pain; que caiu em cima das colagens de Konan e ficou com a bunda cheia de cola.

- Ecaaaa... - disse Pain, passando a mão na bunda colante.

- Pain... - falou Konan, tentando se controlar - Saia de cima da minha colagem A-GO-RA!

- Desculpinha aí, Konan...

Quando Pain estava se levantando, um estrondo volta a derrubá-lo. O estrondo vinha da porta, e a porta fora aberta por Deidara. Este já tinha um pouco da barriga aparecendo, e não mais usava as roupas de treino apertadas, só túnicas e calças largas. Dessa vez, ele resolveu dar uma de Naruto e estava todo _orange_.

- SASORI NO DANNA!!! - gritou, correndo escada abaixo.

- DEIDARA, QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER: NÃO-CORRA!!!

- Ah! Desculpa, Sasori... - falou, parando bruscamente, e descendo devagar até o homem.

- Fala, Deidara... - disse Sasori, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos.

- CADÊ O ALBERTO??? - o loiro voltou a gritar, segurando o ruivo pela gola.

- E eu sei lá do Alberto! - respondeu Sasori. Deidara, ultimamente, o estava assustando mais que o normal. Se é que isso era possível...

- DeiDei...

- Que é, Hidan?! - perguntou o grávido, lançando um olhar assassino para o amigo.

- Err... você não pediu para o Tobi levar ele, porque precisava poli-lo com uma cera de um templo lá nos fundos dos cafundé?

- Ah... - parou por um momento, soltando Sasori. Raciocinou - Pain!

- Sim? - perguntou, ainda limpando a bunda.

- Você consegue fazer contato com o Tobi, né?

- Sim.

- Então faça!

- O que?! Eu não vou servir de telefone para você, Deidara!

- AGORA!!! - rugiu o loiro, sobressaltando a todos.

- Sim senhor!

Pain sentou-se no chão e pôs-se a meditar. Dali a poucos minutos, as imagens de Tobi e Itachi apareceram.

- Fala, Pain! - cumprimentou Tobi, displiscente.

- TOBI!!! - Deidara havia se pendurado nas costas do chefe, e fitava o moreno com os olhos em chamas.

- D-Deidara-senpai?

- Volte para cá com o Alberto _nesse instante_!!! - falou baixo, e somente os quatro ali ouviram.

- Como é?! Deidara, e a missão?!

De repente, ao lado de Deidara, apareceu Konan. Ela falou, em tom baixo e letal, e em coro com um Deidara-Samara:

_- Fuck the mission, or you'll die in seven secods after your answer..._

- Sim senhoras, a missão pode ser considerada oficialmente fudida!

E lá se foi Pain dar as ordens ao dois.

**°-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-3º-°**

Quando os dois voltaram - o que não demorou lá tanto assim, já que só havia dez horas que eles tinham partido - foi _aquela_ festa. Assim que Tobi abriu a porta segurando o passarinho, Deidara correu (embaixo de vários berros de censura) até ele e arrancou o passarinho de suas mãos. Girou, pulou e gritou pelo passarinho ter voltado (apanha quem levar isso pra maldade!).

- SASORI!!! OLHA! O ALBERTO TÁ DE VOLTA!!! - gritava, enquanto dava giros.

- Deidara, pare de girar... Deidara!

De repente, o loiro tem uma pequena tontura e se desequilibra. Só não foi ao chão porque Kakuzo esticou as cordas a tempo.

- DEIDARA, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! - gritou o salvador da pátria, nada feliz por ter que fazer aquele movimento.

- KAKUZO, NÃO GRITA COM ELE!!! - gritou Konan de volta.

- Humpf!

Sasori foi ajudá-lo a se levantar. Assim que estava de pé, a única mulher dali o puxou para fora, sob o pretexto qu estava na hora do exame dele. O ruivo, cansado, deixou-se cair pesadamente no chão.

- Cara, cê tá bem? - perguntou Kakuzo, assustado. Nunca vira ele se jogar no chão de cansaso daquele jeito. Na verdade, nunca o vira _realmente_ cansado, na maioria das vezes só parecia meio irritado.

- Quantos me ses faltam?

- Seis meses. - responderam todos em coro.

- Céus... - gemeu o Suna, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos - To morto.

* * *

**Extra**: Puppy, O Achado

- Sasori no danna! - chamou Deidara, entrando no quarto com algo escondido nas costas.

- Sim, Deidara?

- Posso?

- Pode o que, Deidara?

- Diz sim ou não!

- Depende, Deidara.

- Por favooooor...

- Deidara... - Sasori suspirou, tirando os olhos do livro que tentava ler há 3 meses - Fale logo, o que você quer?

- Que você fale sim ou não!

- Pra quê?

- Pra isso!

Ele tirou as mãos das costas e mostrou, para o terror de Sasori: um filhote de cachorro. Uma fêmea, bem fofinha, cor de palha, olhos negros, pêlo médio e até fez "Au, au!" quando viu o ruivo. Bom, já este ficou estático.

- Deidara... o que... é... _isto_?

- Um filhote de chachorro! Apareceu aqui na porta e é tããããooo fofinha! Posso ficar com ela?!

- Claro que não!

- Por quê?!

- Porque, Deidara, não _não_ podemos ter um cachorro!

- É fêmea!

- Tanto faz! A resposta é e continua sendo _não_!

- Mas... Sasori no danna... Eu queria tanto que nossos filhos tivessem um animalzinho de estimação... Eu mesmo nunca tive um, só o Alberto... - o loiro começava a chorar novamente, ao falar de sua infência ausente de animais de estimação.

- Grr... Está bem, está bem! Pode ficar com esse saco de pulgas!

- SÉRIO?! EU TE AMO, SASORIIII!!! - Deidara começou a pular, abraçado à cachorra que latia feliz.

- PÁRA DE PULAR, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL!!!

- Sim, Sasori! Agora, eu vou lá embaixo mostrar pra tooodo mundo a Puppy!

- Quem?

- Puppy! É o nome dela! - saiu disparado pela porta do quarto.

- NÃO CORRE, CACETE!!!

- Sim senhor! - gritou em resposta do corredor, diminuindo os passos.

- Céus... Sobreviva, Sasori, seja um sobrevivente... - sussurrou para si mesmo, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos.

* * *

**_N/a.: _**Me chamem de louca! Em uma só fic, eu extrapolei os limites do OOC! 

- Uma Konan obcecada

- Um Hidan suuuuper amigo de fé

- Um Pain medroso e submisso

- Um Tobi chef de doces

- Um Sasori quase traumatizado

- Um Deidara totalmente desequilibrado mental e emocionalmente, se bem que o caso dele é culpa dos hormônios... xD

Crucifiquem-me!!! xDDDDDDDDDDD

Ok, uma enquete: Quem tá com vontade de matar a Konan e o Deidara?

Sasori: EU QUERO _MUITO_ MATAR A KONAN!!!

Você não pode, Sasori, você é um caso à parte por aqui... u.u

Jaa ne, povão!

Reviews, hein! xD

Agradecimentos:

_xX Kitsune Xx_

_Dona Morte_

_Double Side._

_Anjo Setsuna_

_Tinini_

_Uzumaki Mari_

_Maay_

Estou mandando as responstas por reply, então, se der, mande review logado ou com mail de contato, oka? 8D

Ah, e quanto a ter esquecido o "onde" do Sasori... DeiDei que vai responder.

Deidara: "Onde" só pode ter sido na cama, né? Onde mais? Num armário?

Gaara e Lee:... (assobiando e olhando para os lados)

Suzana AKL

P.s.: O mapa de capítulos está pronto, e estou começando o 3º já! Só tem um porém: Não vou postar nem nessa semana e, talvem, nem na outra por motivos escolares (essa semana vou fazer a prova da CEFET dia 20/10 e não vou entrar no pc, e eu acho que semana que vem também não vai estar pronto...)


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**AVISO!!!**

Em: "Colégio Interno (Inferno)" e "Protejam Este Grávido!"

Meu computador MORREU!!! Um minuto de silêncio em homenagem ao Bert... Ok ok, cabou. Bom, em conseqüência disso, essas duas fics (as únicas que tinham data para publicação), voltam a ter data indefinida.

Estarei fazendo o possível parqa continuar com papel e caneta mesmo, e, quando pelo menos o pc do meu pai ressurgir das cinzas (sim, os dois deram pau...), vou virar The Flash e digitar na velocidade do som! xD

Por enquanto, só esse avisinho sem-vergonha mesmo, só pra dar notícias de que vivo...

P.s.: Aviso principalmente para aqueles que pediram o próximo capítulo rápido. Realmente, pedoem-me. A mim e ao Bert, que ele esteja na rede dos céus...

Bom, jaa ne!

E, mais uma vez, perdoem-me.


	4. 4º ao 6º Meses

Diclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto e àquela porrada de empresas japas lá! 8D

O.b.s.: Essa fic é uma MPreg (Male Pregnant)! Ou seja, um homem ficará grávido nessa fic. Se não gostou da idéia, dê meia-volta, não perca seu tempo mandando reviews má criadas. u.u

O.b.s.2: Minha 1ª MPreg! E minha 1ª Fluffy! Preparem-se para toneladas e toneladas de açúcar, mel e piadas infames de duplo sentido! E, também, é a 1ª fic que eu tenho previsão de capítulos.

Gênero: YAOI /MPreg/Humor/Fluffy/UA/OOC (isso tem mais gênero que o próprio FF Net! O.o)

Shippers: SasoDei (principal), KakuHidan, ItaTobi, PainKon, KisaZet

Previsão de capítulos: 5 capítulos  
_Capítulo 1:__ Sasori, você vai ser papai!  
__Capítulo 2:__ Explicações e 1º ao 3º meses  
__Capítulo 3:__ 4º ao 6º meses  
__Capítulo 4:__ 7º mês ao nascimento  
__Capítulo 5:__ Epílogo_

Descrição: "Sasori no danna... eu estou grávido!" Dá-lhe Sasori nos próximos meses, hein...

* * *

**(Itachi aparece com plaquinha de "Interrompemos nossa programação para informe da autora desnaturada")**

**Notinha rápida antes da fanfic: Peço mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Tenho andado ocupada desde que entrei na FAETEC, e também estou dando prioridade para sair com amigos e meu namorado ao invés de ficar escrevendo fics. Além da maior causa: a falta de imaginação para continuar. Eu não gosto de escrever qualquer merda (não parece, mas é xDD) e colocar no ar, só pra dizer que estou atualizando com mais freqüência.**

**Desde já, agradeço de coração as reviews mandadas por:**__

_**Maay  
Sabaku No Mariana  
. 1234556565  
LawlietsMyLover **_(essa daqui colocou até num tradutor O.o' Isso que é gostar de ler fics xDD)_**  
DiDi-SaMa  
Irina-sama  
Futari dake no Toki  
Babsi2510  
Reneev  
Rock's Leely  
Von Cherry-A Ripper Girl  
Uchiha Kitsune  
Fabiana-sama  
Vick-chan  
Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP  
Will  
Julianne**_

**Principalmente, obrigado a quem mandou melhoras ao Bert, mas infelizmente, ele faleceu DD:' Esse aqui é o novo, o Itachi! '-'**

**Bom, people, é isso aí!**

**Tentarei não demorar dois anos pra postar o último capítulo :D**

**Um só ta bom u.u (é apedrejada)**

**Tá, tá.. DD:'**

**(Itachi aparece com plaquinha de "Voltamos à nossa programação normal")**

**- Ninguém merece esse trabalho... ¬¬**

* * *

**Protejam Este Grávido!**

**Capítulo 3: 4º ao 6º Meses**

**4º Mês**: Missão (Vai dar) Merda: Sexo, Nomes e Padrinhos

Estavam todos na sala, ansiosos, esperando os dois voltarem. Deidara e Konan foram ao consultório do médico da Akatasuki saber o mais importante: Quais eram os sexos dos bebês? Sim, no plural mesmo, eram gêmeos!

Os dois irromperam pela porta, ambos radiantes de felicidade.

- Um menino e uma menina! - informou o papai grávido. Estava com uma camisa vermelha e uma calça jeans folgada, com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha estampado no rosto - O que acha, Danna, un!? (primeiro 'un' que eu coloco na fic...)

- E eu deveria achar algo? - perguntou Sasori, largado em uma poltrona.

- Danna... snif!

Ao ouvir o loiro fungando, Sasori teve que tomar uma atitude rápida. Afinal, já sabia o que vinha aí... É, né, a prática leva à perfeição!

- Quer dizer, é... lindo! - disse o ruivo.

Não duvidem que ele não achava isso maravilhoso, por favor. Só que, entendam, ele era O Sasori, pra quem a autora é paga-pau. Ele _tinha_ que fazer algo antes que saísse água da tela do computador dela.

- S-sério...? - perguntou Deidara, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, aproximando-se do ruivo.

- Sim. - respondeu Sasori, sorrindo também e afagando os cabelos dourados do outro - E também é importante que tenham muita saúde. (N/a: to querendo colocar isso desde que comecei a fazer a fic... *-*)

- Hei, Deidara! - chamou Hidan, quebrando totalmente o clima.

- Que que tu quer, Hidan...? - perguntou Sasori, lançando seu pior olhar ao homem. (torcidinha: "mata o Hidan, mata o Hidan!")

- Quem vão ser os padrinhos?

O silêncio recaiu sobre o recinto. Não se ouvia nem mesmo as respirações dos que estavam ali. Realmente, o casal em questão ali nem havia parado para pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Deidara por causa de sua "leve" inclinação ao desequilíbrio emocional, roubo de cobertores alheios e cuidados à Puppy nos últimos tempos, e Sasori por tentar amenizar isso tudo (além de tentar colocar a cadela para fora do quarto toda noite).

- Bom... - começou o ruivo - A única mulher que tem aqui é a Konan, e como o Pain vem na mala, eles dois já são óbvios - também pelo fato de, se não fosse ela, Deidara não estaria _neste_ estado.

- Sim! E, como a Konan é a única aqui que vai poder dar uma forcinha com a menina, será ela! - disse Deidara feliz.

- E o menino?

- Não sei. - respondeu Sasori, simples.

Aí que começou a confusão. Uma verdadeira babel ali, todos queriam reivindicar o direito de ser padrinho. Colocavam tudo na balança, desde os atos mais singelos como segurar portas e carregar coisas até os mais "drásticos", como segurá-lo quando estava prestes a cair ou como quando quase se explodiu porque a argila estava ressecada. Saca aquelas brigas de família tipo vale-tudo? É isso aí mesmo que você tá pensando...

Sasori se assustou com aquilo tudo. Não pensava que os companheiros de trabalho - quase a família deles ali, diga-se de passagem - dessem tanta importância ao título de padrinho. Ele mesmo dava tanta importância que havia se esquecido até aquele momento que tal existia. Ouviu uma respiração pesada ao seu lado e viu o loiro, vermelho. De raiva. Nops_!, he'll gonna do it again!_

- CALADOS, SEU BANDO DE IDIOTAS! - gritou o loiro, ficando cada vez mais vermelho - OS PADRINHOS SERÃO HIDAN E Kakuzu. PONTO!

Acabou de falar e saiu correndo para o quarto, deixando todos com cara de idiotas na sala. Até que Sasori se tocou.

- DEIDARA, SUA PORRA LOUCA, NÃO CORRE!!!

**°-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-4º-°**

Quando Sasori estava quase o alcançando, o loiro bate a porta na cara dele. Fecha a mão em punho, controlando-se para não gritar e xingar como faria antes. Gira a maçaneta, abrindo a porta lentamente, mirando o homem emburrado deitado de costas na cama de casal.

- Deidara... Acalme-se, por favor...

- Acalmar-me?! Quem tem que se acalmar aqui é aquele bando de imbecis! - aqui, ele eleva a voz - INSENSÍVEIS!!!

- _EU OUVI ISSO._ - ouviu-se a voz de Hidan lá debaixo.

- E TENHO DITO. Hmpf! - vira de lado.

- Deidara... Pare de gritar, por favor... - pede Sasori, sentando-se na beirada da cama e massageando as têmporas.

- Sasori... Você tá bravo comigo...?

O ruivo olhou-o.

- Óbvio que não, Deidara. Por que estaria? - esticou a mão e alisou as madeixas loiras do companheiro, que espavam espalhadas pela cama.

- É que... Eu acho que eu estive muito chato mesmo nesses dias que vieram, e...

_Foi calado por um beijo. Sasori deitou-se ao seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Você é chato, sim. Mas isso não muda em nada o que eu sinto por você._

Isso daí acima em itálico era o que os dois queriam que tivesse acontecido, mas, como a vida é bela, mas nem tanto, Deidara não foi calado por um beijo. Não, ele foi calado por um som de correria no corredor (N/a: sempre quis escrever isso também! xDD), e a porta do quarto foi aberta de supetão por uma Konan e um Hidan, que entalaram no portal.

- Sai pra lá, seu zumbi desbotado!

- Sai tu, baranga azul!

- Que lindo, o Hidan-sama até rimou! - comentou Tobi, agarrado no braço de Itachi.

- Que porra é essa?! - gritou Deidara, levantando.

- Deidara, diz pra ela que EU vou ser o melhor padrinho!

- O cacete! Eu que vou!

- Parem com a baderna na minha porta!!!

- Mmmm...

Deidara levantou e saiu correndo para o banheiro, tapando a boca. De lá, som de vômito.

- Deidara?! - gritaram os entalados da porta, passando juntos (não me pergunte como) e indo socorrer o amigo, enquanto o resto saía correndo para chamar um médico (não sei porque homem pergunta por que mulher vai ao banheiro acompanhada, se eles precisam ir em grupo até no freezer pra pegar cerveja... menos em jogo de futebol, claro).

O ruivo ficou no quarto, ouvindo Deidara vomitar e os outros dois discutirem se foi a maionese ou o molho à campanha que fez aquilo. Enterrou novamente o rosto nas mão, enquanto Puppy mordiscava a ponta de sua pantufa.

- Céus... Cinco longos meses por vir ainda...

* * *

**5º Mês**: Missão (What the) Hell: Dança

Estava tudo traqüilo... Céu azul, passarinhos cantando, Michael Jackson tendo ataque de peruísse na varanda... Cuma?

- Genteeeeeeeeee! Che_gay_! - gratava Orochimaru na porta, fazendo um estardalhaço.

- Orochimaru! - gritou Konan, indo atender a porta seguida de Pain - Pare com essa porcaria de gritaria na porta!

- Mas, Konan, _mon amour_! Eu vim aqui especialmente para parabenizar a biba loira do Deidara! Ouvi dizer que ele tá esperando nenééémmm! AI QUE FÓFI!

- Orochimaru... Saia. Daqui. Agora... Já. - falou a mulher entre os dentes, tentando fechar a porta à força.

- Mas eu quero ver... aquela... biba... LOIRA! - ao gritar a última palavra, deu um último empurrão e conseguiu abrir a porta. - Yey! (N/a.: \o/)

- Pain, sua coisa estapafúrdia, não vai me ajudar?! - perguntou a mulher, lançando um olhar faiscante para o marido.

- Eu não, 'tô cum medo dele... - disse, quase chorando.

- VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL!!!

- E sempre foi, querida! - acrescentou Orochimaru, olhando para os lados.

- Olha aqui, ô projeto de surucucu, o marido é MEU, então tu não tem o DIREITO de falar assim dele!

- Olha aqui, ô projeto de colagem de jardim de infância, EU sou EU, então TU não tem o DIREITO de falar assim COMIGO! (N/a.: Arrasa, néim!)

E os dois cruzaram os braço, pé pra frente pé pra trás, jogaram a cabeça pra trás também, meio tombada, fizeram olhar superior e ficaram assim. Pain, por outro lado, já tinha saído correndo no primeiro "olha aqui" da esposa. E foi correndo logo pra quem? Se você falou "a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na frente", acertou! E o (in)felizardo fooooiiii...

- Kakuzu!!! - gritou, pulando em cima do homem e quase fazendo-o cair - Orochimaru tá aqui e tá trocando olhares ameaçadores com a Konan! 'Tô cum medo'!!!

- COMO É??? - gritou o imortal, jogando o chefe no chão.

- Que porra de gritaria é essa?! - perguntou Sasori, abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo, seguido de Deidara e seu barrigão.

- Orochimaru tá lá embaixo!

- QUÊ??? - gritaram todos.

Entendam "todos" como "todos", porque pobre é uma beleza, ouve grito e sai correndo pra ver o barraco! Pior ainda é quando ouve tiro...

- Tenho que me esconder... - afirmou Itachi, entrando no quarto, mas já era tarde demais. Tudo o que viram depois foi uma massa azul tentando impedir uma massa cinza de avançar nas escadas.

- PÁRA, SUA BICHA DESVAIRADA!!!

- ME SOLTA, BARANGA ANIL!!!

- Continuo com medo... - gemeu Pain, espiando por trás de Kakuzu.

Até que, num dado momento, apareceu a salvadora do pátria: Puppy, a cachorrinha de 5 meses que mordeu o bumbum de Orochimaru e o fez rolar escada abaixo! Konan, aproveitado, deu um chute no sannin, fezendo-o cruzar toda a extenção da sala e ir parar lá fora.

- Good girl, Puppy! - disse Deidara, batendo palmas e depois fazendo carinho na cachorra.

- Au, au!

Orochie, por sua vez, levantou e adentrou a sala, pronunciando:

- PROPONHO UM CONCURSO DE DANÇA!!!

Konan parou a meio caminho de um soco bem no meio da cara do amante de cobras.

- Um... concurso? - perguntou, desconfiada.

- Sim! Com o médico da Akatsuki, Itachi-kun e... Tobi como juízes! Se eu ganhar, vou poder ver o Deidara!

- ... Está bem. Mas quem vai ser seu par?

O cara-pálida foi até a varanda a puxou de lá um... Pokémon!

- Kabuto-kun!

Konan virou-se e voltou a subir a escada, pegando Kakuzu pela gola e o arrastando.

- E Kakuzu será o meu par!

- COMO É??? - gritaram Kakuzu, Hidan e Pain.

- Mas... Kon... _Eu_ sou seu marido! - gritou um Pain indignado.

- E o Kakuzu é _meu_... – parou para pensar um pouco - Sei lá, mas é meu! - gritou um Hidan também indignado.

- Pain, você tem dois pés esquerdos!! E Hidan, é para o bem do Deidara.

E lá se foram Konan e Kakuzu parar em frente a Ochimaru e Kabuto.

Musiquinha de faroeste.

- TOBI!!! - gritou Konan, jogando um abajur no dito cujo.

- Desculpa, era só pra dar um clima... - reclamou o mascarado, massageando o galo latejante na cabeça e dando stop no rádio.

- Pro inferno com seu clima, vamos colocar o carro no sambódromo!

- Err... Konan? - chamou Pein - Que diabo de expressão inexistente é essa?

Pein é acertado por: um abajur, uma lâmpada, uma mesinha de telefone, uma mesinha de centro, um sofá, um Tobi, um Itachi...

(Entra plaquinha de problemas técnicos: (link no meu profile))

- Caaalma, respiiira... - consolava Hidan, passando o braço nos ombros da mulher, levando-a novamente para o espaço aberto na sala.

- Podemos começar? - perguntou Orochimaru, agarrado ao braço de Kabutops, quero dizer, Kabuto.

- Claro, claro... Hidan, volta lá para cima.

- Sim senhora!

Alguém viu uma coisa desbotada passar por aqui?

- Então, nossa primeira dança vai seeeerrrr... – Leu Tobi - ... A Macarena? Itachi-sempai, isso aqui tá certo?

- Sei lá, foi o médico que escolheu...

Os dois viraram para o médico, que fazia a famigerada pose de _Nice Guy_ para os outros "juízes", que tinham gotas enormes nas cabeças.

- _"É isso que ta cuidando do Deidara... Não me surpreende que ele esteja daquele jeito. Ah é, esqueci. Ele sempre foi desse jeito. Triste."_ – pensou Itachi, com compaixão. (?)

E Tobi deu o _play_ no aparelho de som.

- PÁRA JÁ COM ESSA MÚSICA!!! – gritou Konan, fazendo Kakuzu fechar os olhos de irritação ao seu lado.

- POR QUÊ??? - gritou Orochimaru, que já estava dançando no clima, junto com Kabuto.

- Isso é música que se dance?

- Foi feita pra isso, querida!

- Eu me RECUSO a uma humilhação dessas!

- E eu tenho pena do Pein...

- Já falei pra não botar meu marido no meio!!!

- Ora, sua...

E então Orochimaru desferiu um tapa na face de Konan. Aí, quem já viu briga de mulher, sabe exatamente como procedeu a partir do tapa. Quem nunca viu, só digo que tiveram muitos puxões de cabelos, unhadas e chutes e socos onde quer que alcançassem. Acreditem: esse tipo de briga não é uma das melhores para se assistir. É uma baixaria só, vão por mim.

Depois de alguns minutos (tempo que levou para tomarem coragem o suficiente para se colocar ao alcance das garras armadas que voavam de um lado para o outro ali), Pein e Kakuzu foram separar os dois.

- SOLTE-ME, PEIN, SOLTA!!! VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSE CONSUMIDOR DE PÓ-DE-ARROZ!

- SOLTA TAMBÉM, SOLTA TAMBÉM, PRA EU TERMINAR DE ARRANCAR O CABELO DESSA VACA FORA DE MODA!

Ambos que lutavam estavam com cortes nos rostos, unhas ensangüentadas e tufos de cabelos entre os dedos. Isso sem falar nas roupas rasgadas. Os dois que seguravam, continuaram o ato até que parassem de tentar investir um contra o outro.

Devagar, Pein foi soltando a esposa, que ainda respirava pesado e olhava assassina para a figura pálida a sua frente. Vendo que o pior já tinha passado, Kakuzu imediatamente soltou Orochimaru e deu um grande passo para trás.

- Um ultraje!!! – gritou Orochimaru, caminhando até a porta – Venho até aqui com a melhor das intenções, e sou recebido assim! – virou-se mais uma vez antes de sair – Nos veremos novamente, tenham certeza! – dizendo isso, bateu a porta e foi embora de uma vez por todas.

- Quem é a boa menina? Queeeeem é a boa meniiiina?

Todos olharam para o alto da escada e viram Deidara sentado na escada, onde qualquer um poderia ver, brincando com a cadela. Ou seja: se o Orochimaru se desse ao trabalho de olhar para o alto, ele teria visto Deidara. Tenso, não?

Sasori, com uma grande gota na cabeça, imaginava um grande número três atrás do loiro.

* * *

**6º Mês**: Missão (Quase) Improvável: Casamento

Sasori passeava tranquilamente no jardim, olhando as folhas em variados tons de marrom, amarelo e laranja caindo das árvores. Tudo calmo, poucos passarinhos ousavam cantar, tornando o ambiente mais belo ainda para o homem, que continuava sua caminhada pacífica, pelo caminho de pedras irregulares, em direção a uma fonte grandiosa à sua frente, onde passarinhos banhavam-se e cantavam belamente.

- SASORI NO DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Escutando esse grito, Sasori deu um pulo e caiu de sai cama, embolado nas cobertas e com o travesseiro em sua cara. Depois de uma terrível luta contra o cobertor, o travesseiro e a cachorra que veio lamber-lhe o rosto, ele se debruçou na cama e ficou olhando para o homem com quem dormia, ou pelo menos os contornos que podia distinguir no escuro que envolvia o quarto.

- O que foi agora, Deidara...? - perguntou com a voz grave de sono.

- Sasori... Você me ama?

- Claro que sim... – e voltou a subir na cama, rolando Puppy para fora das cobertas – Agora, vamos dormir um pouco, vamos...

Aconchegou-se novamente embaixo das cobertas (que agora fediam a shampoo de cachorro), e fechou os olhos. Quando estava quase dormindo novamente, a porta do quarto abriu-se em um estrondo e ouviu a voz preocupada de Konan:

- Está tudo bem?!

- Claro que está, Konan... – respondeu o ruivo, rosnando.

- Ah, ta... É que eu ouvi um grito, e...

- Sasori, case-se comigo!

Novamente, o homem deu um pulo de susto e caiu no chão junto com suas cobertas e travesseiro. E, novamente, a cachorrinha veio babar em seu rosto. E ele novamente levantou-se e se debruçou na cama, mas agora completamente acordado e com a maior cara de assustado possível, que não era perceptível no escuro que estava no quarto.

- COMO É???

- Isso mesmo! Quero casar!

- Mas... Deidara! São... – parou e olhou para o relógio analógico acima da cabeceira da cama – 3 da manhã!

- Não precisa ser agora, Sasori, mas eu quero me casar!

- Pra quê? Nós já vamos... ter um filho! – apontou para a grande massa que saía do abdome do companheiro, que estava enorme à essa altura do campeonato.

- Mas eu quero que seja oficial!

- Como assim oficial?!

- Oficial do jeito da Konan e do Pein! Com festa, cerimônia, e alianças! Eu quero!

Konan finalmente teve o bom senso de acender as luzes e finalmente viu a cena:

Deidara estava sentado agora, com os longos cabelos loiros desgrenhados e olhava decidido para Sasori, que se limitava a ficar ali de joelhos no chão, com as cobertas enroladas nas pernas enquanto a filhote mordia e babava seus cabelos arrepiados, que estavam sem corte há meses e quase batiam abaixo do ombro.

- Deidara, use o bom senso, por favor! Pra que é que você quer casar, não somos felizes assim?

- Somos, mas... É que eu queria algo mais... firme, sabe? - respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e enrolando as cobertas.

Sasori fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro.

- Konan, pode—

- QUE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDO! – a mulher gritava, pulando em direção ao grávido – Vou agora mesmo preparar as coisas para a cerimônia, okay?

- Sim! – Deidara estava com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Vou avisar os outros logo pela manhã, e...

- PAREM!

Os dois viraram para Sasori, que agora estava de pé e com a cara vermelha de raiva. Puppy tinha contornado a cama, ganindo e com o rabo entre as pernas, para se esconder de Sasori.

- Konan, nos dê licença, por favor?

- Sasori, olha—

- SAIA DAQUI! AGORA!!!

A mulher se assustou e saiu indignada, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, fechando a porta com um estrondo atrás de si. Deidara olhava assustado para o outro, enquanto esse catava o que tinha caído com ele no chão e voltava a sentar na cama, de costas para Deidara, que finalmente resolveu voltar a falar:

- Sasori! Por que gritou assim com a Konan?! Ela—

- Deidara!

O loiro calou-se mais uma vez.

_(Aviso aos diabéticos: parem de ler a partir daqui)_

- Durante esses últimos 6 meses eu tenho feito TUDO o que você tem pedido. Desde as coisas mais simples, até as mais esquisitas, além de quadruplicar a atenção, o carinho, a compreensão e principalmente a proteção para com você. E, quando eu finalmente penso que vou dormir uma noite inteira de sono, você me acorda com isso: um pedido para ter certeza que eu te amo.

O ruivo virou-se para o homem ao seu lado, deixando seus rostos a centímetros um do outro.

- Você tem alguma dúvida que eu te amo? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por nós, você _realmente_ duvida desse **fato**?

- Sasori... Desculpe, eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar, seu idiota. – falou, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha – Só não quero ser o centro das atenções em uma cerimônia desnecessária. Você sabe como eu detesto essas coisas pomposas e cheias de floreios, principalmente ser o centro de uma delas.

Acabando de falar, beijou o companheiro e deu um leve sorriso. Por tabela, o loirinho com hormônios à flor da pele teve que abrir um sorriso maior ainda, pois amava aquele sorrisinho minúsculo do amado.

Maaaaas, como felicidade de pobre dura pouco...

- SASORI!!!

Konan irrompeu da porta novamente, agora com um marido esfregando os olhos atrás dela, e uma penca de desocupados também recém-acordados pelos berros.

- Como você _ousa_ falar assim comigo?!

- Como assim, Konan? Você vem aqui no nosso quarto, no meio da noite, e—

- Vim ver como o SEU HOMEM estava, okay?! Afinal, eu me preocupo com ele!

- Você não é a única aqui, para sua informação, ó grande tirana do inferno!

- CACETA, DÁ PRA PARAR COM A GRITARIA? QUERO DORMIR, CARALHO!

- OLHA A BOCA AQUI DO MEU LADO, HIDAN!

- AH, VAI SE FODER, ITACHI, SEU MACONHEIRO!

- Itachi-san fuma maconha? Não deveria, traz prejuízos—

- Claro que não fumo, Tobi!

- Claro que fuma, olha esses olhos vermelhos!

- Olhando pelo lado do Hidan...

- Não se mete não, Zetsu! E Hidan, essa piadinha já ta mais do que batida!

Sasori sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Só mais um pouco, você consegue... – disse, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, enquanto a cachorra mordia a barra da calça de seu pijama.

**6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º-6º**

Uma semana depois do ocorrido, enquanto Deidara observava Hidan tentando dar banho em sua cachorrinha, rindo alto até demais do amigo encharcado e do animal quase seco, Sasori o chamou até um canto.

- Aqui – falou, estendendo um pequeno embrulho para o grávido.

Deidara pegou a caixinha sem entender nada, e a abriu. Lá dentro, haviam duas alianças de prata, com os nomes e a data do dia em que Deidara havia se declarado a Sasori gravados em ouro na parte de dentro.

- A que está com o meu nome é sua, e a que está com seu nome é minha. – explicou o ruivo, enquanto tirava uma delas de lá, e a colocava no dedo anular da mão esquerda de Deidara, que repetiu o gesto sem dizer uma única palavra.

Eles se abraçaram forte (pelo menos o mais forte que a barriga enorme permitia), e ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos, até que...

- Deidara, acabei!! – gritou Hidan, indo em direção ao casal, que se separou instantaneamente.

Sasori ficou de boca aberta ao ver que o homem à sua frente estava COMPLETAMENTE encharcado. E ainda havia o agravante de ter várias partes do corpo cobertas de espuma, e o terrível cheiro de shampoo de cachorro, misturado com o cheirinho que os cachorros ficam quando estão molhados de chuva, que dava para sentir a três metros de distância.

- Cruzes! – disse o ruivo, tapando o nariz – Vá tomar um banho, Hidan! – afastou-se rápido, a passos largos.

Dali a pouco, ouvia o ninja de cabelos prata gritando "KAKUZU! POR QUE EU NÃO TENHO UMA ALIANÇA?!". Iria sobrar pra ele, com certeza Kakuzu iria culpá-lo pelo súbito desejo de Hidan por uma aliança.

Mas, isso não tinha impotância. O brilho no olhar de seu amante no momento em que viu os dois aros na caixinha valia tudo aquilo.

Ou quase, dependia do humor de Kakuzu no dia.

- SASORI, SUA COISA VERMELHA E INÚTIL!!!

Que não parecia muito bom naquele dia...

* * *

**Extra****: **Missão Canina: Puppy na Cama

- Já disse que **não**, Deidara!

- Mas, Sasoriiiiiiii... Ela é TÃO fofinha! – "argumentou", apontando para a cachorra. Sasori jurava que estavam fazendo a mesma expressão.

- Não vem com essa não, da última vez você me convenceu a ficar com isso!

- Então!

- Então o quê?

- Deixa?

- NÃO!

Deidara fez biquinho. Odiava quando ele fazia biquinho, conseguia tudo que queria em um piscar de olhos com aquilo. Mas, dessa vez, ele não conseguiria. Havia semanas que tentava convencê-lo a deixar Puppy dormir na cama com os dois, mas Sasori simplesmente _detestava_ a idéia de seus cobertores ficarem impregnados com o perfume do shampoo canino com o qual davam banho naquela vira-latas.

- Deidara... Pára com isso e vamos dormir, anda.

Dizendo isso, deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Depois de algum tempo, sem identificar que o loiro tinha se deitado ao seu lado, abriu os olhos e viu, para seu horror, que Deidara deitara (rá!) no chão ao lado do animal.

- DEIDARA! Levanta e vem deitar na cama!

- Não! Se a Puppy não deita na cama, eu também não deito!

- Grr! – Sasori jogou-se na cama.

Não podia acreditar naquilo, ele estava sendo trocado por um animal de quatro patas! Malditos olhinhos de cachorro abandonado.

- Tá! Ela pode dormir na cama!

- Eba!

O loiro voltou a subir na cama, dando um grande beijo em Sasori pela permissão. A cachorra, por sua vez, due uma lambida bem molhada em sua bochecha. Sasori respirou fundo, estava fazendo aquilo por Deidara...

No dia seguinte, acordou abraçado a algo quente e macio. Abrindo os olhos, deu de cara com um focinho molhado e grandes olhos marrons observando-o

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Largou o cachorro e caiu no chão (de novo...), ouvindo o quarto explodir em gargalhadas. Virou-se e viu a Akatsuki inteira ali, praticamente se mijando se rir. Aninhou-se no chão, ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas estrondosas, e pediu a qualquer deus que estivesse disposto a atender seu pedido para que aqueles próximos meses passassem logo e pudesse dar um belo cascudo em Deidara.

* * *

Notas finais:

MERMÃO, CÊS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DA MINHA FELICIDADE AO ESCREVER A ÚLTIMA PARTE! ºOº

Eu tinha planejado fazer aquele casamento ENOOOORRRRME _(nossa, como é grande!)_, mas aí eu olhei assim... virei a cabeça, plantei bananeira... e falei: Não! Quero que seja uma coisa kawaii, cute e fofuxa para matar diabéticos!! Ò.ó

E escrevi isso :DD

Sinceramente, eu AMEI desse jeito que ficou. Afinal, tadinho do Sasori, tava sofrendo demais DD:' Ia ficar careca antes do tempo u.u

Bão, é isso é tudo por hoje, pessoal 8D

Até a próxima n.n

Que eu espero que não demore muito DD:'

Beijos,

Suzana AKL


End file.
